The Horror Returns(unedited version)
by reeset
Summary: The horror returns to Claire,Leon,Barry,Jill,Sherry,Chris, and a few all new cast members as they try to fight their way out of the city of Ravencroft. Needs to be edited because Carlos dies and then comes back to life somehow.


Notice: All characters here are either copyright of Rare, Capcom, or of myself. I own only made-up ones. This story may not be converted into HTML unless I do so, or unless you ask me.  
  
Intro:  
  
From the hour after destruction, Claire, Leon, and Sherry were walking down the road, away from the tunnel from which they fled. Tired from fear and running, Claire sat down on a nearby rock and began to think. 'I never found what I was looking for,' she thought, tears in her eyes. Her brother was still lost to her, and maybe even dead. Her mission is not complete until she finds him.  
  
"Leon, what happened to Ada?" Claire asked, clearing her mind of her thoughts. She showed a concerned look.  
  
"I don't know, probably gone. She was with me while I took care of freakshow back there," Leon said, bending over to catch his breath. He took a gaze at his pocket. In it, his only remembrance of her, her gun. He gazed away, and stopped and looked towards the road up ahead. The low rumble of a vehicle motor rumbled nearby. Dust from the dirt road flew into the sky as the Jeep came into view. Claire looked straight ahead into it's direction. It was coming from Raccoon City. She quickly picked up her Grenade launcher, armed with an acid round, and hid it behind her back. The Jeep pulled to a stop, and the face of an old man, a farmer, looked out. He rolled his window down and said, "Need a lift?" Claire put the safety on her precious weapon and smiled. "Sure, anything to get away from here." she replied.   
  
Chapter 1: The Search  
  
Claire was taking her precious time, walking down a sidewalk in the middle of a busy town called Ravencroft in southern Nevada. She, Leon, and Sherry had all came up here a few days after being at the farmers house. They had rented an apartment here. Claire had some business to do, and Leon was at the apartment with Sherry, doing some work of his own.  
  
Claire turned the corner and continued walking down the sidewalk. She continued her stroll when she noticed someone across the street. A woman, in a dark red dress and black shoes and pants watched her from across the street. Not knowing why this person caught her eye, she continued down the road. When she reached another corner, she turned back. She was no longer there. She cleared her thoughts of her and continued on.  
  
She finally reached her first destination: a library. She entered and quickly looked at the room. She walked towards a long row of computers and sat down. After connecting to the Internet, she pulled out a piece of paper and typed in 'www.raccooncrpd.com'. She quickly did a little searching and found her answer. An article, top secret, which she had to hack into, appeared on the screen. Claire quietly read the article to herself.  
  
'August 1,1997. S.T.A.R.S. Members Chris, Barry, and Jill have left RPD today for Belgium. Their investigation on Umbrella was halted by police chief, but they left anyway. Moments after the plane took off, it was noticed that Jill Valentine, ammunition specialist of S.T.A.R.S., was missing.   
From current information, Chris and Barry are more than likely dead. Actually, we don't even know where they are. They might be watching us now. All S.T.A.R.S. members please stay tuned to this page for further info.'  
  
A tear formed in her eye, and swelled up with fear. 'Is he really dead?' she thought. ' No, he couldn't be. I must find him, now!'. She printed the article and got desperate. 'I need more information!' she thought. Her mind was made up. She was going to Europe herself. No doubts about it. She left the computer and walked out the door. An unsuspected person walked up to the computer and read the article. A laugh burst from this persons lips, and closing the browser window, he left the library.  
  
When the entered her apartment, no one was inside to greet her. It was getting late now, after a hard days of research at other buildings. She quickly fell asleep on her bed, not undressing into her night ware. She had a dreamless sleep, and the next day would be waiting for her...  
  
  
Chapter 2: An unsuspecting group of visitors...  
  
Claire woke up to the sound of desperate screams outside her very door, from down the hall, from the next room over, from all over the building. She heard it outside too. She jumped up from her bed and gazed quickly at the room. No Leon, no Sherry. She opened the door from her room to see what all the fuss was about. She peeked out of the door. Blood, bodies, nothing else. The walls got a new color, stained with blood over the original bla green.  
  
Claire went back inside her apartment. Skimming through the drawers of her dresser, she found it, Leons Magnum. She took a few clips and 2 boxes of ammo with her. Walking out into the hallway, she strolled by the dead bodies. 'No! It can't be! But if it is...then where did they...' she thought, holding her last word. The floor shook violently, slamming Claire against the newly-painted blood red wall. As she heard the floor breaking behind her, she turned in horror to find a surprise.  
  
It was Nemesis. Of course, she had never seen him, but Jill and Carlos had. This wasn't the same one though. Nemesis stared at her evily through his single eye as Claire gasped at how horrible he looked. Immediately, he lunged after her as Claire launched three bullets into his head, right next to his eye. Her aim was true, but that didn't stop him. He only stopped, then walked up to her. She wasted three more bullets into his head, right in the same spot, but he kept coming. Nemesis grabbed Claire by the neck. Ready to pierce her with his deadly...(umm...whatever the thing is called he has on his hand, that worm like thing). But instead, he sent her flying out the window. She luckily landed in the outside bushes, but she needn't waste another second. She bolted up and dashed down the road to nowhere. 'How could so much happen over night?' she thought, but she kept on running.  
  
After ten minutes, she reached an abandoned diner. She ran inside to find a group of her worst nightmares....zombies. Somehow, she didn't know how though, she took down 6 of them with only 5 rounds. Happy, she walked by and smashed head after head. This time, she was over-confident. Her confidency left as she heard a helicopter roaring overhead. Relief spread throughout herself. She rushed outside, only to be met by a ton of lickers.  
  
"Take that you skinless bastards!!" she screamed, launching bullets into their fragile skin,er...muscles. As she watched the helicopter soared by, heading west, it landed on a nearby building. Claire looked to relief and climbed a fire escape ladder to the top of the "landing" building. As she reached the top, she noticed inside were, for once, living passengers. A low hiss announced the opening of the cockpit door and out walked a lovely lady in black and blue, armed with her trusted assault rifle at her side. Out followed a young man, in his 20's, dressed in combat boots army vest and more. And out came the last, which Claire had seen a picture of before. It was Barry, Barry Burton. The one who accompanied Chris in the mansion. Suddenly, she felt safe with so many other living beings, but to her surprise, it was just starting.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The destruction of escape  
(i know, weird title, but its all i could think of that might have a sound of goodness in it =P)  
  
The helicopter had landed, and now, they were free. No more threats, no more zombies, nothing. Those were Jill's exact thoughts as she stepped out of the helicopter. Finally, I can live a normal life. Umbrella will be put down, but not now. I've been through enough hell for now.  
  
Jill kept daydreaming as she stepped out of the chopper, thinking of what she could do for a life. As many thoughts passed through her mind, Carlos he shook her. Jill, wondering what was so important to keep her away from "happy mode", looked to where Carlos was pointing. She turned to horrified mode. She gazed at the destroyed city below, seeing her worst enemies all over. Almost falling of the edge, she wanted to run down there and blow them to pieces. Suddenly, she had another problem. From the farthest west side of the building came her worst nightmare of nightmares, Nemesis. He stared at her evily, as if knowing her. She fired her Assault Rifle at him rapidly, not stopping at any point in time. Suddenly, Nemesis raised his arm, holding the rocket launcher. He launched a rocket directly at the helicopter and it burst into spiraling flames of burning metal. The impact caused Nemesis to fall backwards, while Barry, Carlos, and Jill, sat hanging off of the fire escape, having the shit scared out of them.  
  
Jill, panting, looked up to see Claire. Thinking of zombies, she pointed her gun at her. Just in time, Claire turned and said, "Wait! Don't shoot!". This brought back memories of Raccoon City. She cleared her mind of that first thought of her and Leon and put her attention on Jill. She hopped down to them and helped them down to the bottom ground.  
  
After Jill got down, she looked up at Claire. " I know you, your Redfields sister, Claire, aren't you?" Jill questioned, brushing off a little dust. " Yes, but how did you know?" " I've seen pictures of you. What are you doing here?" " I'd like to know that to, except for you." They ended their chit chat there, and got down to business. First they explained their reasons for coming here and why, and planned out where they were going to go and what they were to do. They had agreed, Barry would go with Carlos and head south of town, and Claire and Jill would go north. They would look for survivors and the quickest way out of town. Almost departing from each other, the two groups agreed to meet at this same spot in 6 hours.  
  
Claire and Jill had headed west and then turned north, since the immediate road north was blocked. Blasting zombies along the way, they talked shortly. They asked each other questions, some answered, some left behind on the road. Along the path, they came along a clothing store. " Hold on. I need a change of clothes. BAD." Claire declared as she busted the door sown to the fashion store. Jill followed, shooting a zombie of an old woman along the way.  
  
Soon enough, Claire was dressed and ready to go. She got black leather pants and a blue T-shirt to go with it. She but a black leather vest to go over it and armed herself with a new gun in the nearby gun shop. Picking up her shiny new rifle, she took 2 cases of ammo with her. Outside the door was a group of lickers, waiting. Claire rushed for the backdoor, only to be met by even more lickers. "Shit. Jill, we have to make a run for it, one way or another. Come on!" Claire said, blasting the rifle at the lickers in the alleyway. Jill helped, also shooting her assault rifle. The lickers from the front burst in just as Jill locked the back door. They were safe for now, but how long would they be safe?  
  
Chapter 4: Another Survivor(note she really isn't a robot, im using similes =P)  
  
The large city of Ravencroft, over a 12-mile radius spanning the town. 6 miles north from the center of town lied a nice row of towers, along with the police station. Inside that police station were hundreds of zombies, and only one sane person. This person was raised by a cop. She never became one though. She had learned the techniques of her father, she had been taught by the brains of her mother. She new what she had to do. Her mission was clear.  
  
Her name is Kelly.(she looks like Aya Brea on Parasite Eve) Your everyday 22 year old girl trained by a cop. She was blasting away zombie after zombie with her desert eagle, replacing old clips with new ones. Making her way down the dimly lit halls, she looked for an exit. She ran, hall after hall, away from her would be destiny if she decided to stop. Her blond hair moving with her head. Her legs running from fear. She was like the energizer bunny. She just kept going and going. Never tiring. Finally, she came to a window, her only escape on the 2nd floor. Running even faster as if putting another battery into herself, she ran and dashed through the window, glass flying by her side. She grasped a branch on an extremely close tree and climbed her way down.  
  
Kelly stopped to catch her breath, her batteries worn out. Walking over to a water fountain, she saw no zombies, no creatures, nothing out of the ordinary. As she drank, she spit out the disgusting water. It was, of course, infected. 'That is how the disease spread, by water,' she thought. She grabbed out a bottle of water she had bought at the local supermarket. Luckily, it wasn't infected. Looking at her watch, she looked at th time carefully. It read "7:30 PM". After her batteries recharged, she got up and walked around the abandoned area. Next to the police station was the city park, where a statue of the mayor stood. Of course, it was perfectly OK, since every way inside was locked up. She shot the lock off of the gate and went inside.  
  
She had her stroll through the park. In the center was a fountain, so big, yet so unimportant. She reached the fountain and noticed that water was infected also. She walked over to another landmark site, the mayors statue. He was a skinny, young sort of man, not someone you would expect to be the mayor. She examined the statue, thinking of the young man as 'kind of cute'. She turned away just as something caught her eye: A shadowy figure nearby. She turned around and raised her gun. "Who's there?" she said, determined to kill whoever was back there. No answer. "Hello? Who's back there?" she asked yet again. Still no reply. She flinched when she heard a low moaning/growling sound. She shot rapidly and the all the lights in the park turned on. It was like nothing she had ever seen before...  
  
It was Nemesis (gee, how many are there?). Yes, Nemesis. The big guy with a rocket launcher in hand and some surprises up his sleeve. Nemesis, who had a great thought in mind, flipped a few switches. A large metal wall sealed the park from the rest of the world. Nemesis jumped on top of the southern wall and stared evily at her. She looked behind her to find out what was all bad about this thing. The fountain had gone out of control. It had overflowed so quickly the water was at least a foot deep in 2 minutes. Climbing up to safer ground on a bench, Nemesis shot at her. She jumped and landed with a splash. Thinking she could outsmart him, she swam farther away and behind a tree. Nemesis had yet another plan in mind for her.  
  
He held his rocket launcher up and pointed it at the power lines over the park. Soon enough, Kelly read his mind. 'No! He's going to electrocute me to death!' she thought. She had one change for survival. One chance to kill him, and she took it.  
  
She dove back under, knowing she only had a minute to spare. She swam south, heading for the nearby tree closest to the wall. After finding out she was there (she hit her head on the tree) she looked up. Nemesis wasn't watching. 'Here's my chance' she thought. She climbed the tree as quickly as she could and got on the wall. After balancing herself, she walked up to Nemesis, who was turned the other way. He had just shot the power lines.  
  
"Take this you piece of shit!" she yelled, shoving him into the water. After a big splash, smoke began to rise. Nemesis, electrified, started banging against the wall. After the walls were unstable, Kelly jumped down and ran for the hills. Soon, the walls were down and the water flooded out. Nemesis, now dead, floated gracefully nearby. Kelly lunged him down into a sewer never to see him again. She left the scene and headed south.  
  
Chapter 5: The Meeting  
  
"No!No!NO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed a now dead man, killed by a pack of dogs. Jill and Claire saw this happening, and ran passed them. The zombies, arms outstretched as if welcoming them into their fate, stumbled forward, but they weren't fast enough. Claire shot one of them down, thinking that killing one might save her future. Maybe if she hadn't shot that one zombie, her entire life could've changed directions.  
The city of Ravencroft was destroyed. Burning cars, burning buildings, burning everything. Empty houses, stores and more. They passed these places, seeing crows flying overhead, ready to attack if they felt hungry. The zombies were the least of their worries. There main worries: The big guys. Noone had ever known how Umbrella could create these mad things, but the thought had never occurred to enter their mind. Suddenly, they heard running. The running was so fast, Jill had actually stopped and hoped it was a living being. And that it was.  
Down the road came Kelly, running hard and running strong. Seeing the two strangers in front of her made her stop. She didn't know if they were human or undead, but all in all, she was happy to see them. She stopped, walked up to them and looked them over good. No blood stains, no outstretched arms. They looked like normal humans. She accepted the thought and introduced herself.  
"Hi, Im Kelly, Kelly Adams. And you are?" she said, silently waiting for an answer. "Claire Redfield, and this is Jill Valentine." Claire said to the young lady, also asking, "What are you running from?" "Horrible, horrible monsters! One, he was giant... ugly...one eye..." she panted, catching her breath. Jill shuddered. She knew she had seen Nemesis. "Do you have any idea where you are going?" Jill asked. "No, I just thought I'd run into a way out of here." "Well, your out of luck so far." "Well, where are you going then?" "Nowhere in particular. We are trying to find any remaining survivors." "Well, you found me. Now where to?" "I don't know..." the conversation nearly ended there. "We need to get to the police station. Hopefully, it will be safer there." Jill said. At the moment the conversation ended, the ground began to shake. 'This can't be an earthquake. Not here in the middle of nowhere.' Claire thought. Suddenly, the ground split, and up came an enormous caterpillar/worm like creature. Only yards away, this monster, about as wide as the road, spread havoc among the city. Their weapons useless against the beast, they fled from whence they came and took a different route.   
They looked into the distance to see a young girl.' She doesn't look like she is infected...' Kelly, but soon she was running and firing like hell. A pack of zombies broke through a nearby fence and tore into the little girl. After killing every last zombie, Kelly and Jill look over the area. Jill suddenly looked toward the alley. Just over a wall, cutting the alley in two, was a tall building. A flag flew above it on a flagpole. Jill immediately knew what it was. At last, they had found a police station...at last...  
  
Chapter 6 Fate has arrived for someone...  
  
Claire was quietly following just a step behind the two fierce women, full of piss and vinegar, ready to kill anything that moved. And that is JUST what Claire was afraid of. She always backed away when Kelly or Jill started blasting off, whether they were shooting infront of them or behind them. She had stopped for awhile, and started walking in the direction they were heading. Soon she came to the brick wall, which Jill was already halfway up.   
"Come on! Don't take so long," Kelly said, waiting for Jill to climb the wall so she or Claire could go. As soon as Jill got up, she pulled down a hand to Claire. Claire grabbed her hand. Jill was so warm, while Claire was freezing. As Jill pulled Claire up, it wasn't long before they stood infront of the building. Kelly inspected the front door and looked in through a window. It was then when she heard the intense screaming. Like the speed of light, she busted the door open and started blasting at whatever was inside.   
Instead of hitting a monster, she had nearly missed a shadowy figure. She couldn't quite make out who as out there. The dead licker was sprawled out on the floor beside this person. As soon as he noticed Kelly, he ran into a hallway and disappeared.  
"I guess it's not so safe here. I figured the police would be completely active." Jill said. "Im surprised how quickly the virus spread overnight." Claire said. "What do you mean overnight? This breakout hadn't started until last night?" "You are absolutely right. I am having second thoughts about Umbrella. Maybe they were able to do this. But how? How so quickly?" Claire responded. Suddenly, from the hallway that the shadowy person had fled into, a booming shot from a shotgun rang throughout the lobby. Claire was the first to bolt this time, and it took awhile for the Kelly and Jill to catch on. Kelly nearly ran into a wall, as it turned right and went immediately left. Jill caught her mistake and followed Claire more closely until they came to the site. The dead man had a large gash in the side of his stomach. "Oh my God!" Kelly rang out, finally catching up after her accident. They couldn't see the mans face from where they were standing. But Jill, almost in tears, had a good idea of who it was. As she reached down to pull the hat off, she let out a good cry. Under that cap was the young man she had met in Raccoon City. It was Carlos.  
  
Epilogue to Part 1:  
  
She couldn't bare what had happened. It was just too much pressure for her to handle. She had been put through hell for so long...and this was just too much. To the others, it was a mystery how she felt.  
"Umm, Jill?" Kelly asked, but Jill just got up and ran. Her sadness, her friend...She couldn't' stand it any longer. She had ran down the long halls of nowhere, and didn't stop. Both Claire and Kelly knew her reason, but they didnt talk about it. They took Carlos' helpless body over to the chairs, lined up horizontally. He lay there. Still...Motionless...with a happy look on his face. Why was he smiling? The two could only wonder. And that gash in his side...it was a gunshot. But who?  
End Part 1  
  
Part Two  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission.  
  
It was almost morning as they awoke. Kelly and Claire had slept in a windowless and shaftless office, with a keycard locked door so nothing could really get into them. As they awakened, they realized that Jill still couldn't be found. Knowing they would eventually run into her, the two spread throughout the building and searched for any way to get outside help.  
'Gee, how big is this place? This is nothing like Raccoon City's Department.' Claire thought as she continued on. At last, she turned and bumped right into Kelly. "Ow! Oh, hey Kelly. So, did you find anything?" Kelly questioned her, waiting impatiently for her reply. "No, but I know where we need to get. We need to find a main department or team, like a rescue team... Or something like the S.T.A.R.S. Team back in Raccoon." Claire replied. "Raccoon City? What are you talking about? Did you live there or something? And S.T.A.R.S.? Whats up with that?". She was very interested in what Claire was talking about, so she explained it to her. She told her of Leon and Sherry, both T and G Viruses, and of Umbrella. Kelly got all of this in her head, and began to think of Umbrella. She realized by herself that Umbrella was doing all of this. She couldn't help but wonder...  
They walked and talked, and soon came across something they were looking for. A metal label above the door read "BRAVO Team HQ". They both entered. Everything inside reminded Claire of the S.T.A.R.S. offices. There were 4 desks, a communications center (telephone, radio, fax, camera monitors over city, radar, etc.) Immediately Claire dashed over to the phone system and began searching through a list found next to the telephone. She found a number of a city outside of Ravencroft called Bauxbury. She called the number. The phone rang and rang, but no one ever picked up on the other end of the line.   
Angrily, she slammed the phone down into its place. A repeated beep came across the room. Kelly, noticing it first, turned to the direction of where the sound came. A fax was coming in. As soon as the last page printed, Kelly picked it up and read through it briefly. "What does it say?" Claire asked. After finishing it, Kelly read out loud.   
"Attention Raccoon City BRAVO Team. Regarding your concern about our information on Umbrella in your area, we are sending you the following information.  
"A man by the name of Easton, Trent Easton, has a major role in Umbrella's future plan. He is the head of a company called dataDYNE, a company that produces new weapons and new technology. His company has been in close relation with Umbrella for many years, and has served them with the technology they need to produce these things. If anyone of you members sees Trent, tell them to track him down and whenever you get out of public to kill him on sight. With him and his horrid company out of the way, Umbrella will become disorganized and will fall to pieces."  
  
And suddenly, another fax came in.  
  
"Regarding in a distress call from BRAVO Team of Ravencroft,Nevada.  
We recently received a distress call from the Police Station in your city. No reason was given, and we need the information regarding the reason why a rescue mission must be set up, where the point will be, and when. We need enough information on the subject of the rescue mission. Please fax the info back ASAP."  
  
As Kelly finished reading both faxes, they both had a sign of hope for a rescue. "Claire, we have a chance to get out of here. Let's take it before it's too late." Kelly declared. "You're right, but we need to find Jill and Barry...Leon and Sherry too." Claire said. "Well, as long as we have communication to the outside, we may as well type up a quick report so we can get out of here." Kelly responded. Claire thought she didn't here her, but she did. She was more concerned of finding away out of here first.  
  
While Kelly typed up a report and faxed it, Claire found a 6 cd set of police files, 1 cd being of Umbrella and the G5 Corporation. She also noticed a laptop computer nearby. She had always wanted one, and whoever worked in here more than likely wouldn't be coming back, so she took it. The case was lighter than she thought.  
  
After Kelly had faxed the report, Claire said she would see what she could find outside of here and told Kelly to wait for a reply. They used a set of walkie talkies to stay in touch. Claire decided to head back down to the lobby, which would be a good place to start. Down the hall she noticed a door she hadn't seen before. It used a keycard lock and password. She had wondered what was beyond that door. She read a sign saying, "High Authority Personnel Only."   
  
She soon came across the fastest way of transportation: an elevator. She got on and pressed the 'F1' button. 'It surely would have saved us time if we found this elevator first.' Claire thought. Suddenly, she got off, and a loud explosion appeared right infront of her. She ducked to protect herself, and when the explosion cleared out, she saw what was standing behind the smoke. It was Nemesis.  
  
Chapter 2: The death of Nemesis  
  
"THATS IT YOU BITCH! YOUVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Claire screamed with disgust. She pulled out Leon's magnum and began shooting wildly at the head. She shot the wound she had made earlier, and Nemesis roared in pain. He took his rocket launcher and shot blindly. He missed her by a long shot, and destroyed the nearby circular desk. Claire shot again; this time hitting his hand. The work like thing flailed in pain and disfunctioned. His only defense now was his strength and his rocket launcher.  
Claire reloaded several times before he fell to the ground. Claire though he was gone...for good. But that was a big mistake. As she walked over to his Rocket Launcher to blow him to pieces, Nemesis grabbed her leg and tossed her to the floor, closer to the Rocket Launcher. Nemesis got up quickly and shot at her, narrowly missing the target. As the explosion roared behind her, she quickly jumped towards Nemesis and shot him straight in his left arm. She repeatedly did so. Her aim was true. Suddenly, she had run out of bullets for the Magnum. Worried, she dodged the rockets that were constantly flying at her. Her only hope was the rocket launcher that Nemesis had. She had noticed a dead guard by the elevator that apparently was killed by the explosion she saw when she first game in. She quickly checked the guard and found only a single grenade, which still wasn't powerful enough to kill Nemesis. But this was her last hope...her last chance of survival....her only way to kill him...  
As soon as Nemesis reloaded once again, she pulled the pin on the grenade. She had to be quick or else she would be gone forever. She threw the grenade, which happened to bounce and land between Nemesis' legs. The grenade exploded, leaving only pieces of Nemesis. The grenade had set off all the rockets, which caused him to die almost instantly. Relief poured into her thoughts and heart. "He's finally dead..." She heard a constant clapping behind her. She turned behind her to see the man she saw in the picture on the fax. It was Trent.  
  
Special: Conspiracy  
  
"Good show, Ms. Redfield. You are lucky to beat him. I've never seen anyone that had that many brains or talent." Trent said with fake pride. Claire aimed her empty gun at him, trying to scare him off. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Claire asked. "I'm here to take you away. I'm not leaving without you. You see, Cassandra de Vries, the President of Umbrella here in Ravencroft and I have been very interested in the art of cloning. But, we've never had a real test subject. When we saw you, we thought you would be an easy one to test on. But it looks like you may put up a fight," Trent explained. " Put your gun down. It wont do any good being empty." he said again. Claire, wondering if he had been watching all along, set her gun down. "Now, it's a simple task. You come with me, and we do our experimenting, or I kill you and take your friend Kelly. Which is it?" Trent told her, leaving her almost speechless. She didn't want him to take Kelly, but she didn't want to go either. She looked around and saw a single magnum round lying near Leon's magnum. She made a break for it. She grabbed both round and gun, and loaded quickly. She heard a gunshot and waited for the pain. She turned to see Trent running away. She turned around. A lady in a red shirt, black pants and red shoes appeared behind her with her Falcon 2 at her side.  
(End special: conspiracy. continue chapter 2)  
"Let me guess. You're not Cassandra." Claire said. "It's not that hard to figure out." the women responded. "I've seen you before. On the streets. What were you doing? Who are you?" Claire said with question. "My name is Ada, Ada Wong. I am a secret agent for Umbrella in Chicago. I was sent here to collect any information on the cloning process and to take Trent and Cassandra back alive. If I have to, I should kill them. They are too valuable right now." Ada said.  
"You're hiding something. I just know it." Claire mentioned, wondering what she hadn't said yet. "Umbrella and dataDYNE are creating a new type of creature, a.k.a. the Skedar. The creatures are much more stronger than Nemesis. I am warning you now. Hopefully, we will meet again." Ada ended there, and she left the station.  
As soon as Ada was clear out of site, Claire said to herself, "What does she mean by hopefully?"  
  
Chapter 3: Finding the entrance to Umbrella  
  
Claire took the elevator back up to the BRAVO Team floor. She turned the corner and opened the door. She looked in every direction inside the room. Kelly was gone.  
"Where could she be?" Claire wondered out loud. "Well, I guess I'll see if I can contact her through the radio." She walked over to the radio system and picked up the radio. "Kelly? Kelly? Are you there? Kelly, where are you?!" Claire screamed into the radio. She had no answer. She looked over at the desk she last saw her sitting in. On the desk, was her gun.  
"What the hell is going on here damnit!" Claire screamed aloud. She looked at the fax machine. 2 pieces of paper lay at the bottom of the fax. She went over to them and read it to herself :  
"Attention Kelly,  
Thank you for the information. We were able to send a chopper to the city. It will be at the rooftop at 2:00PM. They won't wait around for you, so be there early."  
Then the other fax underneath of it read:  
"Attention RPD BRAVO Team,  
The virus within your city is the normal T-Virus. Beware of Nemesis and Tyrant, the powerhouse killers. Trent and Cassandra are meeting in the conference room at Umbrella HQ tonight at 6:00PM. As for the location of umbrella, the entrance is harder to find than it seems. On the intersection of 14th Street and Oak Street is a manhole. Just beyond the hidden entrance is the main entrance to the lab. Trent supposedly is conducting his "experiments" there as well. As for the information regarding the Skedar, we have no idea what they look like nor how powerful they are. A fax will be sent when we get more information. The conspirators will abandon the meeting if a spy or unwelcome visitor is detected, so stay out of sight."  
  
Claire suddenly looked at her watch. It was 10 till 2:00. She had only minutes to get to the rooftop. But how? She looked out the window and noticed the fire escape. She smiled as she opened the window and began to climb.  
She reached the top just in time. She looked around as if she expected to see Kelly around. She was nowhere in sight. "Maybe i can come back later and look around for Kelly...and Jill...and all the others..." she said to herself. She had nearly forgotten about Sherry and Leon and Barry. Suddenly, she could hear the chopper coming. As it came into view, a door on the side of the helicopter sprang open. As it neared her location, she screamed, "DOWN HERE!!!" She then thought to herself 'Its finally over.'  
But ever so suddenly, a shot rang out. She looked behind her, and opened her mouth in awe. The creature behind her had shot a rocket and the helicopter, and it looked much like Nemesis, only not as ugly. This thing was more, plain. "No! Not again!" Claire screamed, and she waved for the helicopter to move out of the way. But it was too late. The rocket crashed into it, and the helicopter burst into flames. Her last chance to escape...was gone.  
Claire watched the larger chunks of the helicopter fly through the air. One of them happened to knock the creature backwards and sent him flying down to ground, falling almost 35 stories. Claire wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, she was blacked out.  
  
Chapter 4: Waking up  
  
It was almost 5PM before Claire awoke. She looked up. "I hope I'm not where I think I am."  
And that she was. She was inside a jail cell located deep within Umbrella. Her cell had a small privacy fence around the toilet and shower, and her bed was stiff, as was her pillow. She looked around the outside of her cell. An Umbrella Infantry guard stood still outside of her cell. As she got up, the guard heard her and turned around. Claire checked her jeans. Leon's magnum was still in her possession. She head a plan to escape, as she had to listen in on that meeting.  
"Hey, mister. Where am I? I mean, what section of the building?" Claire asked with fake interest. "Your on the bottom floor or Umbrella's HQ. You are in the containment jail cell. They will be using you later....hahaha" the guard laughed and pointed at her. Claire walked up to the front of the cell and looked through the bars. "Are their any other guards around here?" She asked him. "No, the closest guard is more than likely on the 3rd floor, or about 6 floors up." "Are these walls soundproof?" "Yes.....why do you want to know?" "I have a secret to tell you. Come closer." she said. The guard came closer to her. Claire pulled her magnum out of her jeans as he listened to what she was saying, looking the other way. "You know what?" "What?" "DIE YOU BASTARD!" and with that, Claire shot her single round into his heart, and he fell over infront of the cell, dead. Claire crouched down and grabbed the keys on his pants. She unlocked her cell and grabbed his gun and a few clips of ammo. "Sorry about that. I just had the urge." Claire said, and she walked over to the elevator.  
As the elevator came to a stop on the 2nd floor, a nearby guard heard the elevator and ran over to see who was inside. When the elevator door opened, he peered in. No one was inside. He scratched is head and wondered. Suddenly, Claire punched him from above, knocking him out. She grabbed his Magsec 4 and turned the laser on. She continued down the hall until she came across a room. Simultaneous sounds could be heard from the other side of the door. Suddenly, she had the urge to sneeze. She tried to keep it back, but she couldnt. "ACHOO!" she sneezed. The guards inside the other room opened the door and started shooting. Claire shot one straight through the head and shot another guard twice in the stomach. She was inside the security room.   
She didn't know what to do, so she pulled the plug on everything. She was startled when the alarm was set off. She heard guards outside the door. She had nowhere to run. She noticed an air vent big enough for her to go in. She went inside and hid. It was only the next second when guards came in. "What the hell? Everything was turned off! And those two guys are dead? Whats going on here?" one guard said. " Well, we should alert Cassandra and Trent." another said. "No, they will just worry. Besides, they really need to get their business done. Lets just say it was a glitch in the system. We better hide the dead guards as well." the first said. They hauled the bodies out of the room and left. Claire was relieved. She turned around inside the large air vent and moved quickly but softly, so she wouldn't draw any attention. She soon came to another vent. Inside the room, she could see Trent and a blonde hair woman with short hair. She figured this was the meeting, and that was Cassandra.  
  
Special: Conspirators Meeting  
  
"Well Cassandra. Finally we can get down to business. Do you have the test subject?" Trent said. "Yes I do. She is in the prison cell right now." Cassandra replied. "Good. We shall start immediately after this meeting is over." "What about the breakout? Aren't you worried that virus will get in here?" "No not really. This place is sealed off from up there." "Still, can't we leave the city and do the experiment elsewhere, like at your HQ?" "No. This place is more secretive. No one will ever find this place." "What about your project, the Skedar?" "The Skedar are nearly done. They are stronger than the zombies and take only a few minutes to revive themselves. These things are almost impossible to kill. They have to be hit directly in their left eye in order to die." "That seems like a low rate weakness. And the cloning?" "The cloning will be tested on your captive, Claire. She was hard to get, since that Ada Wong lady interfered with my capture. Also, what did you do about her friends?" "All of her friends, Jill, Barry, Leon, Sherry, and Kelly are all in the containment labs on the top floor." "Good. If Claire is unsuccessful, they will be next. I will see you in lab 467, Sector 2. Be their in about 20 minutes. Have your guard get Claire up there immediately." And with Trents last remark, he left. Cassandra called a guard to go down to the jail cells. After the call, she left the room. Claire jumped out of the shaft and left.  
(end special Continue chapter 4)  
Claire had walked for nearly ten minutes. She was using her stealth and taking out every guard she could. It was long before she reached one of the containment labs. She took out the guard by the door and shot the two scientists inside with her new Magsec 4 from the guard in the jail cells. The guns accuracy was bad, but it had a 9 round magazine. Inside the lab were large specimen, mainly Umbrella Inc. creations. As Claire passed through the long sections of large glass tubes that contained creatures, she notice a familiar name written on the tube. It read 'Skedar'. Horrified, she looked inside the tube. A large green monster about the size of herself stared blankly back at her. The Skedar had long, sharp claws with yellow eyes and black markings. She turned around and bumped right into Ada.  
  
Chapter 5: Shut off the experiments!  
"I told you I would be seeing you again," Ada told Claire. "Well, I didn't exactly expect to see you here though," Claire replied, "I'm amazed you are still alive." "Look, I was trained like this! I was in the police force for 3 years straight in Sacramento, California!" "Well then, I have a job for you Ms. I-was-in-the-police-force-so-don't-act-like-I'm-dumb. All of these experiments are in order, starting with the first to the latest of creations. Their are exactly 212 different species, and about 10x that amount of them located here. You must shut down all the experiments by shutting off the main server. It is somewhere on this floor. A man called Dr. Carrington is in charge of it. Don't kill him, just knock him out or something. After you shut off the experiments, it will automatically restart within 2 minutes, so you have to be quick. Why don't you set up these explosives in here now, then you can go find the computer. Use this controller to detonate them, or to abandon the process. When the countdown starts on the computer, immediately detonate the mines. Or else, the creatures will escape in their 2 minutes of life. Also, I found your friends in the containment lab across the hall. You can free them yourself. I'll meet up with you in about an hour." Ada finished, and left the room.  
  
"There. The last Remote mine has been set," Claire said after setting the last one onto a tube. Claire immediately went to search for Dr. Carrington. She knew he would be hard to find in this god-forsaken building, but she knew she had to. She immediately went to the places she hadn't been to yet when she thought of a plan. 'Maybe if I can find a scientist, I can convince him to tell me a where he is.' Claire thought. She went up a flight of stairs when she came to dead end. She turned around and faced her fate.  
  
"There she is! GET HER!!!" Cassandra yelled, and a group of guards immediately came running after her. Claire shot them down with her Magsec 4, which just ran out of ammo. She picked up one of the guards guns, called the Dragon. She picked off a few clips of ammo just as another set of guards came scurrying after her. She shot one down before she was shot in the leg by one bullet. She leapt out of the way and looked at her leg. It wasn't bleeding very much. It looked like the bullet had just scraped her. She had just gotten up when the guards turned the corner. She let 'em have it. She shot one of the guards' heads clear off.   
"Thats it! If you fools can't get her, I shall release the Skedar to get her!" Cassandra yelled. Claire walked and turned the corner and Cassandra caught her eye. "Goodnight you foolish woman." She said, and the next moment, Claire blacked out.  
  
Claire woke up to the sounds of the scientists. She was on a bed. She saw a huge machine pointing right at her. 'Oh no! They are going to start the cloning process!' Claire thought to herself. 'I only have a moment to get out...but how?' She suddenly grabbed for her gun in her pocket, but it wasn't there. Her hands and head felt heavy. 'I must be tranquilized badly.' Claire walked heavily over to one of the scientists. She grabbed his hand and pulled him around. She nailed him right in the eye. He went sprawling backwards, unconscious. The other scientist noticed her. He pulled out a Tranquilizer gun and began shooting. Claire's vision got blurrier and blurrier, but when she made it over to the doctor, she kicked him where it hurts. He doubled over in pain. Claire grabbed his gun and tranquilized him a few times. As dizzy as Claire was, she wouldn't last long out there. She sat down on the ground to rest until her normal eyesight was restored.  
  
Chapter 6: The Reuniting and escape  
  
It was about an hour before Claire felt light enough to walk. Her dizziness and blindness went away, so she immediately left the cloning room. She hadn't a clue where she was, but whatever she did, she had to get to the jail cells, free her friends, and get out. As she left the cloning room, she noticed a doctor walking down the hallway away from her. She turned and put up her Tranquilizer. "I've got a problem, and your the man to help me with it." Claire demanded. "Please, don't shoot. I'll do anything." the doctor said, "Take me to the weaponry room first." Claire demanded yet again. She followed him down the hall into a room. Inside were crates filled with guns used by the guards. She grabbed a Superdragon, which had a machine gun and grenade launcher feature.  
"Now, take me to Dr. Carrington." And so he did. They went up 3 floors,down a hallway, and through a door. They were inside a research lab, filled with test tubes and beakers and microscopes and more. The man pointed over to a man with brown hair. He looked like he was in his 60's. "You stay here. If you move I'll kill you both." Claire told the doctor. She walked over to the man. "Now, do as I say and I'll let you go free. Now, turn off the main server of the creatures. If you set off a single alarm you won't see daylight again." Claire said to Dr. Carrington. "All right, All right. Just don't shoot." Dr. Carrington replied. He press a few buttons and suddenly, all the computers in the room shut off. On the monitor, a time was displayed. She searched her pockets. Luckily, they left her the remote control. She pushed "Detonate". Suddenly, a large "BOOM" and a crash rumbled through Umbrella Inc. Suddenly, she turned around. She saw the doctor escaping. "Not so fast, mister." Claire said. She put a bullet in the mans leg. "Now, Dr. Carrington, would you be nice enough to take me to the containment lab where the prisoners are being held?" "No, but I guess I don't have a choice." Dr. Carrington lead the way out, and just then, Claire caught sight of Ada. She pointed her gun in her direction. After she fired, Dr. Carrington dropped right infront of her. "You bitch! What do you think you are doing! He was taking me to my friends!" Claire exclaimed, full of piss and vinegar. "Your friends are right down he hall you idiot. That man was no longer necessary for my work." "What do you mean! That man was innocent! You didn't have to kill him!" "He would have only stopped my work. Now go to your friends and get out of here!" Ada screamed, and Claire was off. She went straight down the hall and into the lab. Inside a nice sized prison were all of her friends.  
"CLAIRE!" Kelly screamed with happiness. Claire dashed over to the jail and blew the lock off with her mighty Superdragon. Happiness flowed into her heart. She had rescued her friends. She had saved them. But her mission still wasn't over. "Everyone, let's get out of here. That elevator will take us out of here." Claire mentioned as she walked over to the elevator. As the elevator arrived, her friends and herself all cramped inside. When the elevator stopped, they appeared at the entrance: a manhole. They all entered the little hallway and up the manhole into hellhole city.  
  
Epilogue: As they entered the city from the manhole, the streets of the city were littered with cars, burning and destroyed. Claire said, "I need someone to stay with me to destroy Umbrella. I cant do it alone." Kelly spoke up and said, "I will." And so Leon, Jill, Barry, and Sherry all headed to the police station to call for help to get out of here. Kelly and Claire stayed behind to battle Umbrella and dataDYNE to the death.  
  
  
Part Three  
The end of dataDyne and Umbrella.  
Chapter 1: Clearing the way to dataDyne HQ  
  
It was a constant fight. The zombie breakout had grown to over 98% of the cities population. Only a few brave souls were able to fight, but such a thing soon led to death. It was getting harder for an average human to survive, even if he or she was trained by the police or good with firearms. More and more zombies littered into the streets, as the bodies became soulless, turning into the undead. It was only a single day after the breakout when this fight started, or was at least noticed. Yet, somehow, the virus had spread rapidly.   
  
"DIE YOU FUCKING RETARD!" screamed Kelly as she shot wildly with her magnum. Claire was still searching the gun store, that they had broken into, seeming that no one should care, looking for ammo, and maybe a gun stronger than her Superdragon. She found nothing as powerful as it. The gun seemed heavier than usual, as if it held a secret she did not know of.   
Anyhow, as she fled from the store, her and Kelly ventured off to the right of Chestnut Street. They were at least a mile away from Umbrella's entrance. They had decided to find out where dataDyne was stationed, for neither knew of such a building that held such a company. They had decided to ask a brilliantly hid Umbrella employee, who was hiding in the corner of the room, as he felt no one would notice. They asked for simple directions, which he blurted out quickly, not wanting to be killed. They heard gunshots only moments as the fled form he manhole, assuming Ada was close behind.  
They had to reach the clock tower before it struck 6 o'clock in the morning. The Umbrella employee had said that the entrance was hidden in the room beneath ground level of the tower, and the door was only open from midnight to 6 a.m. .   
It was when they reached a 24 hour food store when they noticed some living human beings. Two guys and three girls were inside, all armed with some sort of object. Kelly had told Claire not to bother them, as she noticed a man with a bullet in the side of his head not too far ahead. He looked perfectly normal, with no rotten flesh or blood all over his face, besides that in the area of his left cheek.  
Soon, they came to the right street of where the tower was located. They saw it straight ahead. The clock said 5:40. They had only 20 minutes. But there was no way in. A semi carrying a large tank of gas was on its side, burning. a small, narrow passage would allow them through, but the bright orange flames would have reached them before the had the other side.   
Claire had noticed a fire hydrant near the fire, but how would she put out enough fire to get through? There wasn't even a hose nearby to control the water. They had no choice but to shoot at it until the geyser of water came spewing out. Soon, the fire was only dim, but not out. The clock tower struck 5:55. Only 5 minutes. They hadn't a chance in the world if the fire didn't go out soon. It was then that they had no choice but to run through the dimmed flames of the fire.   
"God damn that was close," Claire declared as she reached the other end. "Your kidding me. I thought another burst of flames would pop out and would blow the semi up completely." Kelly responded to her. The clocked ticked again. 5:57. They nodded to each other and ran into the tower.  
They soon noticed a few zombies wandering around, waiting for their next meal to come. Claire fired at the neck, which sliced the head clear off, and Kelly shot the other 2 with her trusty magnum. They looked at a small clock on the wall. 5:59. They opened up the trapdoor and jumped down. They saw the door, and as the clock ticked again, it slowly began to close. Claire jumped through, and Kelly followed. They appeared in a long, stone hall, dimly lit with torches on the walls. Their every step echoed through the hall, which seemed to go on forever. They hadn't reached a single zombie yet. They continued down through the halls when they came across a flight of stairs that seemed to go downward forever. They continued down the stairs, and finally, they came to the bottom. "Remind me to take an elevator next time," Kelly said, but Claire quickly shushed her.  
Just a few yards ahead of them was a tiny, skinless creature that looked like a brain. Its' veins were pulsing, ready to burst at any moment. Claire had the sudden urge to go in and see what it was. She took her Superdragon and aimed it forward, ready to blast that thing whenever it moved. Suddenly, it burst to life, flailing around. Claire tried shooting it, but had very little luck of even trying to get close to hitting it. It suddenly stopped, and began to grow, and grow, and grow, until it was like a savage beast. It was on 4 feet, each foot with razor sharp claws that could cut metal. "Oh my god...what the hell is it......WATCH OUT!!!" Claire screamed as she dodged the creature. Kelly had started to run upstairs and she grabbed a torch of the wall. She had apparently forgotten about her magnum, as she was not using it. She launched the torch at the creature. A patch of him started on fire, and he burst into a rampage. He ran after Claire, then Kelly, and then so forth, until finally, the fire had reached his eyes and caused him to go blind. The creature was slowly getting bigger, until it rammed the wall. He had burst through it about 3 feet, when he fell to the ground. A large chunk of the ceiling collapsed on it, and it laid there, motionless. Kelly suddenly remembered her magnum and she slowly crept toward it.   
"Oh my god....What the hell is this....DAMNIT! DIE ALREADY!" Kelly shouted and fired a single round at the creatures head. Blood oozed slowly from its brain, which wasn't very big at all.  
"Lets get a move on. This is really started to freak me out," Claire said, looking disgusted. They continued over the long, wide hallway. It was only moments later when they came to an automatic door, that bared the dataDyne symbol (a really jagged dD). Claire entered first, Superdragon pointing ahead, ready to kick the shit out of any unexpected visitors.  
The new hallway looked more futuristic than before. It had a really funky design that Claire couldn't find the words to explain. All they cared about was blowing the place sky high. They didn't quite know where this place would be located on a map, but they had walked so far that it had to be in the outskirts of this blasted city. Claire took the left door, only to find a small lab. It had 2 large glass tubes, both containing licker-like creatures. There was a nice sized keyboard console, which was under a window that overlooked a large room below. When Claire looked below, her jaw fell and a look of disgust took over her face.  
About 30 or so creatures, all of different "species" we walking, or crawling, around in the room. Some were killing each other, some were wandering around in groups. Suddenly, a loud voice came.   
"All right, release the Skedar!" the voice rang aloud. It was coming from the intercom system. Claire continued looking over the room and Kelly came in to see what she found. Kelly looked out the window with her and nearly gagged. They both watched as 2 metal doors opened in the room below and those ugly creatures she saw back at Umbrella took shape. With their fierce, yellow eyes, they group of them (only 3 or 4) quickly tore apart the other creatures. In the end, all that stood was Nemesis and 2 of the Skedar (the other 2 were overrun with the other creatures). Nemesis suddenly grabbed one and threw it across the room. It slid down the wall and stumbled back up. The other one attacked its face and dug its claws deeply into him. Nemesis fell over and stopped.   
"Well, the experiment has worked! The Skedar are complete! CONGRATULATIONS ALL WHO WORKED ON IT!" the voice rang again. "Everyone please meet in Room 26 on B3. I think that room should be big enough to host this party. But it can't be long. We have some 'victims' to find."  
"Well, thats nice to know. They need victims and we are the closest people for miles." Kelly said. She looked a bit braver than usual. Claire knew she would stay with her till the end. To the end of what, she didn't know. It could be her life, it could be her rescue, but how the hell would she know? She's not paranormal or something. She can't predict the future.  
"Well, we better find how we are gonna get rid of this place. We better stay away from B3 though, we may be caught." Claire said. The two left the room and checked all the rooms. They came across nothing. They decided to head down and check the floors separately to cover more ground. Claire went to Floor 2, Kelly to 3. Yet they still hadn't found anything. They met back down on Floor 1. Claire banged her gun against the wall. She heard it click.  
"Oh thats great. Now I probably just broke my only weapon." Claire said with a little humor. She thought it was all hopeless until...  
"QUIET! Someone's coming." Kelly whispered to Claire as she dragged her into a room on B2. They listened with their ears to the door. They group of people had passed, and they now took a deep breath.  
"Thank god. Who knows what would of happened if..." Claire started to say, but she stopped. As she gazed behind her, a nightmare she never thought of came true. She was looking face to face.....with a Skedar.  
"Umm.....Kelly. I advise that we RUN FOR OUR DAMNED LIVES!" Claire shouted to Kelly as she ran out the door. The Skedar had jumped in surprise and followed them. They ran down the halls and down a set of stairs. Claire turned the corner and went down the hall a bit. The Skedar appeared around the corner and stopped. It stared at her hungrily, as though saying, Your mine, bitch!  
"I don't think so!" Claire screamed as she shot her Superdragon at the Skedar. She went flying back. Instead of a gunshot, a small grenade came out of the oversized barrel.  
"Jesus! Watch out Kelly!" Claire shouted as Kelly jumped toward Claire. The grenade exploded and they heard a sudden rush of footsteps. A door opened and several men and women in lab coats looked down at them.  
"Well well. Someone finally outsmarted our monster friend." said a voice. The scientists parted and a man in red and black clothing appeared. It was Trent.  
  
Chapter 2: dataDynes Mighty Breakdown  
  
"Grab them! Don't let them get away!" Trent screamed as Claire and Kelly ran for it. They hadn't the slightest clue of where they were going, but they hoped it lead them to somewhere safe.  
Claire turned around at the end of the hall and shot a grenade at them. Claire and Kelly took the steps 3 at a time and ran for cover as body parts showered the stairs. Claire showed a slight bit of happiness.   
They continued running for about 10 minutes until they came to a stop. Claire doubled over from her aching muscles in her legs, and Kelly propped herself up against the wall, struggling to breath.  
"God, I hope we find an elevator soon. I'm getting to tired." Claire said through an exhausting yawn. Kelly and herself got up about 5 minutes later, ready to kick some ass. Claire figured out how to switch between modes of her gun, and became quite happy.  
The duo walked silently down the halls, trying not to attract any attention. She knew that dataDyne has probably released some of its "creations" into the building by now. They started to take every precaution, and sometimes fired in empty hallways and rooms. It was when they reach B6 when they reached something unimaginable.  
They had come to a large shaft, and very large it was. It dropped down at least 300 feet. But that wasn't the scary part. They looked over to the wall to see something big, and green. It was like a giant plant contraption that was stuck to the wall. It's vines (or so they thought they were) slowly came toward them. Backing off, they stumbled on a ladder that went downward. Claire started to slide down it first, and was clumsily followed by Kelly. Kelly had held on to sides of the ladder, but she wasn't using her feet to go down, she was just falling freely! Claire, on the other hand, was using her feet to help stay at a steady pace. Claire was almost at the bottom when Kelly had finally met up with her and knocked her down. They fell the rest of the 8 or so feet down.  
"Calm down Kelly! Why don't you learn how to slide down a ladder before you try it?" Claire told her.  
"Well, maybe someone should have been going faster!" Kelly shot back.  
"Just shut up. We need to get rid of this place, have you forgotten?" Claire replied distinctly.  
They both looked down from where they stood. The shaft still continued down, but they couldn't see the bottom, for it all was black. They went through the door on the balcony (what else could I have called it?)and down the hall. The air was sterile, and everything was spotless.   
"We've got to be near the labs, haven't we?" Claire asked Kelly.  
"By the looks of it, yes." she replied.  
Suddenly, a scientist rounded the corner, staring at his clipboard and flipping through papers. Claire and Kelly both pointed their guns at him. He didn't notice until he was only a few feet in front of them.  
"Oh my god! A TERRORIST!" he yelled, then Claire shot back, "Shut up if you want to live."  
"If you want to, that is." Kelly said with a psychotic looking smile.  
"Please, leave me alone. Just let me go. I'll do whatever you want!" he plead.  
"Just tell us where the emergency detonation sequence can be activated." Claire demanded.  
"Just go down the hall, turn right, and go to the first door on your right." he said, "But please, just let me go!"  
"NOT until we see what is over there." Kelly demanded, still wearing her smile.  
He showed them down the hall, to the right, and into the first door on the right. It was like a control panel of the entire lab. Buttons and levers and security screens were all over the room. The scientist, still terrified, tried to back out, but only to be shot at.  
"Hey! You stay here, we have yet to find how to activate it." Kelly told him off, and still had her magnum pointed at his head. He came back into the room, willingly, and stepped infront of her.  
"The...detonation sequence, is right here. Pull the lever and press in the code 387-9864-827," the scientist told Claire. She did exactly as he said, and after she pressed in the last 7, an alarm sounded.  
"Attention: There is an intruder in the building. Warning." the loudspeaker said through its commanding and lifeless voice.  
"All right you idiot. Either to tell us how to activate the detonation sequence or we will destroy the building ourselves!" Kelly said, her finger straining to pull the trigger.  
"All right. See the blue button there? Yes, thats the one. Press that and go over there to that tall black box. Yes, now flick those switches, yes them, in the order of Up, Down, Up, Up, Down. Now, turn the knob to 80, and go back over there. Now, press in 783-87. That should do it." the scientist commanded, hoping it would work. As Claire finished, a new message came across the loudspeaker, saying, "All personnel please report to the train. This is a warning. The building must be evacuated. 15 minutes till detonation." and it repeated over and over, updating the time each time.  
"All right. We will let you live if you take us to the train." Kelly instructed him, and he did so. He took us back outside the room and down a single flight of stairs. He punched in a code on the wall and a door, hidden against the wall, opened up. We followed him inside and through another door. We then came to an open area with an elevator.  
"OK. Stand back!" Claire yelled as she shooed Kelly back. She pulled out her Superdragon and as the door slowly closed, she shot the code thingy on the wall and the door finally closed with a sudden shake in the ground.   
"5 minutes till detonation." the speaker said. Finally, the elevator had arrived, and he took us down 2 more floors, or so it seemed. When we reached the bottom, a large train, about 6 cars long, appeared infront of us.  
"All right, in you go," Claire said as she shoved the scientist into the train. They headed to the front, where the scientist started the train. It began moving slowly, slower than walking pace.  
"Why isn't it going?" Kelly asked.  
"It is," the scientist told her.  
"Not fast enough. Can't this thing go any faster?" Claire asked.  
"The load is to heavy. We need to release the other cars behind us if we are going to get out in time." the scientist said. (2 minutes until detonation)  
"All right. Ill go and release the other cars. You try and get the train to go faster." Kelly said, and she walked out and we heard constant firing. It was soon when she came back in, and as soon as she did, the train started to move faster, and faster. Suddenly, they only had 10 seconds left.  
"Come on!" Kelly screamed.  
"We aren't going to make it!" the scientist screamed!  
"Why?" Claire asked, fear taking over her.  
"Look!"  
Two large metal doors were slowly closing the way, only a few yards ahead. If they would only go faster...  
"Ouch! Watch out!" the scientist shouted as Claire fell backwards. He toppled back into the controls and he hit the right lever. The train started moving at an incredible speed.  
"3....2...1....." the intercom said, and suddenly, the ground above them started to shake. They just made it past the doors, and they covered their ears to fight off the screeching sound of the metal train just scraping the two doors.  
"We....we made it!" Kelly gasped as the train still sped forward. The scientist had been knocked out, and Claire had gotten to her feet, jumping for joy.  
"We will be arriving at our destination in approximately 10 minutes." the computerized intercom said.  
"What destination? Where are we going?" Claire said, looking over the panels to see if she could find a slight hint in where they were heading. They couldn't find a clue, but when the train started to slow down, they found out soon enough.  
  
Chapter 3: A Conspiracy comes to an end  
  
"We are now arriving at Umbrella. Please wait for the train to come to a complete stop before getting off." the intercom said.  
"Thats nice. Now we don't have to make the 10 mile trip back!" Claire said sarcastically. It was only about 6 or 7 miles, but why would they care?  
As soon as the train came to a complete stop, they left the train, leaving their scientist friend unattended. They passed a large, lighted sign above them that read 'Umbrella Inc.' with an umbrella next to it. They walked up the cold corridor as their footsteps echoed through the hall. As they read the top of the stairs, they came into a completely modern looking lab. The halls were sterile, like dataDyne, but it had a different taste to it. It WAS different than dataDyne, but they couldn't exactly tell how, besides how it was designed.  
The intercom system was announcing names and telling those people where to go, such as, "Dr. Lethwig, please go to cryo lab 8." They headed down the many halls, and Claire asked, "They have announced so many people over the system, and we haven't run into a single person. Im starting to think this place is a total setup..."  
"And that, you are, correct!" a voice said from behind them. Cassandra was leaning against the wall, tossing a test tube into the air and catching it again. It was filled with a purple liquid, something unknown to them.  
"These labs are nearly empty, as we are leaving. There is no way we could stay here any longer, as we cannot stay down here forever, you know. AND with dataDyne gone, we have to find new partners to help support us." Cassandra continued.  
"How in the hell do you expect to get out of here?" Claire asked, with an unpleasant tone in her voice.  
"Choppers. About a dozen of them from Chicago are coming to take us to a new lab.  
"CHICAGO???? That's miles away!" Kelly screamed.  
"Yes, but we had them coming ahead of time, and they have been here for about an hour. Of course, I won't be going, as I have resigned. But I was asked to release the hounds on you." Cassandra said with an evil look in her eyes.  
"Hounds?" Claire and Kelly both said with sarcastic looks on their faces.  
"Not...exactly....hounds..." she continued, and she pressed a button on her necklace. A door suddenly opened up at the other end of the hall behind Cassandra, and about a dozen Skedar jumped out. They came forward, and as Cassandra laughed evily, they attacked and killed her. When they finished, she still had an evil look on her face.  
"She is nuts. But we aren't, so lets get out of here!" Kelly screamed. And they took off as fast as they could, constantly looking back at them and shooting. Claire was out of grenades, and they were both running low on ammo. The had taken 6 of them down so far. They looked ahead when they neared an end to a long passageway. They saw a pair of metal doors. They ran through them, closed them, and barred them close. They kept the door shut by putting a crowbar through the door handles.  
They continued running and running, because the doors might not hold the Skedar back. The soon came across a lab, where it looks like a battle took place, but it wasn't with creatures.  
  
Special End: Whats going on?  
A man lay propped up against a cabinet, with at least a dozen bullets in his chest. He held a disk in his hand, and on the counter top was a white briefcase. Also on the counter top was a computer, which had private Umbrella files open. A picture of a woman and a full report on her was shown. Claire scrolled up to the top. The woman, was Ada.  
  
Chapter 4: Get the hell outta here!  
  
"Oh my god!" Claire yelled as she saw Ada's picture on the screen. She began reading the report.  
"Ada Wong, age 23, a spy for Umbrella. She was incarcerated 3 weeks ago on September 3rd. She was convicted of stealing the G- Virus for her own needs to sell. She was also convicted of murdering 13 other Umbrella agents, who went missing after she returned from Raccoon City. Ada is known to be armed and dangerous. Please take all cautions when dealing with her."  
"So, I've been helping an escaped madwoman for her own needs." Claire said with a deep sigh. She had suddenly almost regretted doing what she did, but some were useful, such as destroying all those tanks that had the 212 different species of creatures. She read on the report.  
"Ada is said to be looking for her boyfriend named John. He is said to be in Raccoon City, but he was never found."  
"Thats it. They said nothing else," Claire said to Kelly. They were both frustrated at Ada.  
"We better just blow the place up and leave. We need to get back to..." Kelly said, but when she stopped, Ada came walking into the room.  
"Claire....what are you doing here?" Ada said. Claire pointed her gun at her, and so did Kelly.  
"I have one question to ask you. It seems a bit odd that I'm asking you this now, as it has already happened weeks ago, but how did you survive the fall in Raccoon City?" Claire asked her, her trigger finger wrapping around the trigger.  
"Oh, did Leon tell you about that?" Ada asked. She paused for a moment and looked at the ceiling, and though looking into her brain.  
"Back in that place, I was searching....doing my job. I was looking for that dreaded G-Virus, wanting to take it back to Chicago. As soon as I knew Sherry had it, I went after her. I....took it from her."  
"What do you mean, took it from her?" Claire asked. Kelly sat back, her magnum still infront of her, yet still took in everything.  
"Well, that locket she had, it was from her mother. She had given it to her just days before this incident. She knew Sherry would keep safe, and would keep her locket safe with it, as she knew it was the only remembrance she would have of her parents after they sent her up to the police station. Well, when Sherry happened to be sucked into that little area where she fell into the garbage dump, I happened to be there ahead of Leon, who had taken a shot from Annette for me. When she fell down the catwalk, I didn't expect I would be seeing her again. As I went down to where she fell, I searched the area, but she want there. But her daughter was. I heard constant roaring, so I knew William was near. I grabbed her locket and ran. I encountered William after that incident, yet he didn't seem to care for me, but only to impregnate an embryo of himself into her which would make her like himself.  
" I stayed with Leon after that and we went off to the Labs. When all went to hell and I fell off, I remembered what the G Virus would do. It would do unto me as it had to William. After I hit the ground, I was almost gone. I had just enough energy left to use what little I had of the virus. It restored myself completely, but I hadn't taken a full dose, so I wouldn't go as far as William. Actually, I hadn't even mutated a bit. After I helped Leon battle it out with Tyrant, I left. I couldn't bear to be with him anymore. I happened to come across the G-Virus that Leon himself had thrown down after I fell. I took it. And I was glad I did, because I would of died if I didn't have it with me. I didn't escape from the explosion completely, but I did from most of it. I took the rest of it and became revitalized. I had lived out in the middle of nowhere for days. I didn't need to eat in my mutated form. After a few weeks, I had total control of it, and I could turn back to myself at will. I returned to Umbrella in Chicago and accidentally mutated again, and ended up killing 13 of my fellow agents. Since then I have been on the run from Umbrella. After that the G-Virus had completely worn off. Now I am normal. Does that answer your question?" Ada said as she ended her story.  
"Err...yes. But why are you here now?" Claire asked again.  
"I thought you only had one question, but oh well. I'm here looking for my boyfriend John. I was told he might be here, but I haven't found him. Now, Im sure you guys want out of here, so I'll tell you how. You can't use the train..." Ada continued.  
"You knew we came in by a train? Were you spying on us?" Kelly questioned her demandingly.  
"Yes, because I was also on the train. I war sticking to the top of it. I was at dataDyne and when I saw you guys getting on, I got on the top and waited. I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Ada told her.  
"OK, whatever. But how do we get out of here then?"  
"By the way you first got in here."  
"How? We aren't even sure where we are now."  
"There is an elevator outside of here. Go to the first floor. Go to the end of the hall, and turn left. keep going that way until you come to it. You can't miss it." Ada said.  
"But how...we want this place gone! It needs to go with everything else!"  
"Don't worry, I'll get it. You just get out of here, OK? and send the elevator to the 5th floor when you get to the top, OK? I need a quick getaway."   
"OK. I guess this is goodbye, then." Claire said.  
"Not forever, Claire. Just go." Ada told her, and Kelly and Claire were off. They did exactly as Ada said, and when they got off the elevator, the detonation sequence was set off. They had only 5 minutes, and that didn't give Ada much time either. They sent the elevator back down, and ran for the manhole. It was 3 hallways away, but they got out in time. They ran as fast as they could out and onto the street. They last heard 50 seconds when they could no longer hear the intercom. It was a run for their life. They had ran almost 2 city blocks when it went off. The street blew to pieces where the manhole was, and in a very large radius around the area behind it. Buildings crashed as the ground collapsed beneath them. Umbrella was gone in Ravencroft. For good.  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Escape  
  
Claire and Kelly were walking down the deserted, zombiless streets. They didn't know where they were going, as long as it was away from the lab. There wasn't a zombie in sight for a while, but they didn't even try to shoot one when they saw one. They just ignored it and started to walk faster.  
"Im glad we are almost out of this hellhole." Kelly said, panting, still in shock of what had happened to her.  
"Don't say that. For all we know we could be here for days, that is, if the others haven't found any help." Claire responded, but Kelly didn't reply to her. The sound of a chopper overhead did.  
"Claire! Kelly! Is that you down there?" a voice shouted from the chopper. Jill's ace was out of the window.  
Claire and Kelly both looked up.  
"Yes! We are down here!" Kelly screamed as they waved their hands in the air. The chopper started to lower itself until it landed safely on the road and stopped. Barry came out of the cockpit and all the others came out as well.  
They all hugged. It was a miracle. They would finally escape the hellhole.  
After all the hugging was done, Barry said, "We gotta get outta here now! I picked up on the radio that an Umbrella pilot had shot an atomic bomb about 20 miles away! We better leave now!"   
Everyone gathered into the chopper, which was tight, as it wasn't supposed to hold so many people. They were all about 1 mile out of town when the bomb appeared brightly in the sky.  
"Here it comes!" Barry said as he spotted it in the distance. It advanced quickly on the city. It was a tense moment. Barry has sped the chopper up, as Jill had remembered a moment like this before, when she was in Raccoon with Carlos and Barry and something like this happened.   
Suddenly, the bomb hit town, nearly in the center, and a blue wave went out in all directions as if the air was water and a rock had just fallen into it, causing the ripples of water. It was followed closely by the explosion itself, which destroyed everything in its path. They watched as skyscrapers plowed over, and the RPD burst into pieces.  
"I'm glad it's all over. This time, Umbrella is going down. And Im sure we will all help it fall into pieces." Jill announced. Everyone followed it with a "Yes!" or "Yeah!". And from then on, they had committed their life to it. Umbrella was going down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next page contains a preview of the following book. Sequel to this nameless story.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Search for What Remains  
  
Choppers roared overhead. White Umbrella vans were parked in the rubble-covered streets of Ravencroft. The city had been destroyed only days ago, from an atomic bomb sent from Umbrella themselves. The city had become a hell hole, with streets covered with zombies, lickers, and many more strange creatures Umbrella has created.  
"Professor, sir, we have been searching for 3 days, and we haven't found a single sign of it. It was more than likely destroyed with everything else." a man said. He was short and scrawny, like a nerd from high school.  
"You know we can't leave if it IS here. What if someone would come by and happen to pick it up? You know what would happen? We would be exposed to the world and we would be overrun and destroyed. That is why you and your teams better find it, or else." the other man said.  
"But it will take days, even weeks to find it! And what possibly makes you think that those few tiny bottles are all safe without a scratch? This whole place is gone, and we haven't had a single trace of it. I suggest we stop the entire operation and head back to Chicago." the first man said.  
"My decision still stands, so YOU and YOUR men better start working harder, or you well become on of them!" the other said. He pointed to a body. It looked sort of mummified, with stains of blood and something that looked tremendously like a finger in his mouth.   
"Yes, a zombie, and I'll make sure you stay as one!" he continued. "Now, I will ensure you that you will live longer if you get out there and find it! So go..." and with that the first man and his team went back out and searched harder. They brought in bulldozers and other large equipment to clear the way. They would then search each pile of rubble over at least twice, turning over odd objects, examining them, seeing if it was something that was wanted, but it was hard to tell. They hadn't a clue of what they were looking for looked like, but it was supposed to be inside a white briefcase, so that is what they tried to look for.  
The operation went on for hours. The men who were working all day went to their tents and slept, while another team came in to rummage through it. They ended up finding skinless or out-of-the-ordinary body parts, some that had hands with claws, others that were twisted up, and some that were in pieces.  
"Captain, sir, when will he just give up? That briefcase could be miles away from here! And besides, whats in it that is SO important to him?" one of the workers asked to the scrawny, short man.  
"I haven't a clue, but they said the Umbrella here was working on something top secret, something far worse than anything else they have made. Yet, these things were still in the early stages, and were supposed to be inside of a small test tube, left for us to find." his Captain said.  
"What could be so dangerous that it must be found now?" the worker replied.  
"Well, you see those weird body parts, you know, the ones with claws, some that are green, red, black? Well, those are not human, and what we are looking for is also inhuman. That is why we must find it before it falls into the wrong hands. Don't go telling any of the other workers, either. We may not find it if they find out what it is." Captain ??? told him.  
Suddenly, it was only moments after that conversation when, "I think I found it! Come quick!". All the workers, the Captain, and the other man himself all came out and walked quickly to gather around the worker. He held up a white briefcase, that didn't even have a scratch.  
"Excellent. Good work. Seems you will be getting a bonus in your paycheck. I guess we can all leave now. Ah, Captain, I need a word with you." the man said.  
"What is it you wanted, Professor?" the Captain asked him.  
"I need you to contact base and have them drop another bomb over the place. We cannot allow anyone to find anything here. I do not know if there is anything else here, but we cannot take any chances. Do you understand?" he said, with a serious tone in his voice.  
"Y....Yes...Yes sir, I understand," Captain replied.  
"Good, because if you don't," the man started to say, opening the briefcase, "We will see EXACTLY how these things work." He held a glass tube in his hand above himself. A purple liquid inside the tube moved around slowly when he shook it. Little tiny red dots floated around inside. He smiled and gave a mischievous laugh.  
  



End file.
